


Interrupt A Phonecall

by Mifrandir



Series: Minewt 肉段子集 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 男友襯衫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	Interrupt A Phonecall

 

那串笑聲柔軟而輕快，從門縫裡竄出來直直撞上他，像森巴女郎頸間的羽毛圍巾掃過他的臉，令人鼻頭發癢但心情愉悅。民豪用腳關上門，將鑰匙拋進門邊矮桌的大缽裡，踢掉皮鞋踩進客廳。

紐特蜷在單人沙發裡，背倚著一邊扶手，雙腿架在另一邊，線條優美的腳踝懸在空中，交疊成優雅的角度。他正在講電話－－真正的電話，有電線連接話筒的那種，纖巧的手指漫不經心地纏捲電話線，再以相反的角度鬆開。「是的......不，你聽我說......」他伸出食指若有所思地抵著唇，屈起一條腿，身上開了兩顆釦子、被洗到薄軟的亞麻白襯衫因而往上提起一些，白皙的大腿根部若隱若現，雙腿間的器官掩在陰影裡。

民豪鬆開領帶、解開領口，在沙發邊半跪下來，單手托起紐特懸在空中的腳跟，另一手握住腳踝。他將腳背湊到唇邊落下乾燥的吻，拇指指腹慵懶地繞著踝骨打轉，看著腳趾隨之蜷起。他握著腳踝的手往上滑動到小腿肚，磨蹭踝骨的拇指換成舌頭加一點牙齒。紐特在上方輕微地倒抽一口氣，隨即乾咳兩聲：「沒事，你繼續......」他伸出舌頭往上舔，讓濕痕一路往上延伸，手掌托住小腿肚，輕輕把牙齒陷進柔軟的肌肉裡。紐特的腰彈了一下，民豪認出險些滾出喉間的半聲驚叫，連忙用啃吮的動作抑住笑聲。被壓制的笑意化為肌膚上的顫動，焦糖色眼眸向他橫去一記眼刀。

非常好，他也打算慢慢來。

民豪的上半身趴在扶手上，托起紐特的膝彎架上自己肩頭，一手推開那條意圖閉攏的屈起的腿，在大腿內側落下濕漉漉的吻，舌頭稍一使力便陷進細嫩的肌膚，一縮便反彈回來。他聽見紐特重重吞嚥的聲音，呼吸變得急促而潮濕。他的雙手扣住紐特的胯骨，稍稍抬起對方的臀部。

當他的舌葉刷過對方緊繃的囊袋時，民豪終於如願聽到話筒摔在地毯上的沉悶聲響。這一次他沒能忍住笑聲，隨即被揪住髮根。他從會陰沿著根部往上舔，噘起嘴唇輕啜前端，前液些微的苦味在舌面上擴散。他慢慢把嘴打開，將柱身一點一點納入口中。紐特埋在他髮間的手逐漸收緊，從喉間發出長長的呻吟，在民豪開始擺動頭部的時候叫出聲。他試圖挺腰，但民豪的手將他的胯骨牢牢按在原處。「唔、民.......」

紐特的聲音令他的血液筆直地往下身衝。民豪稍稍退出一些，舌葉重重輾過前端再吞回去。紐特發出被嗆到的聲音，在他掌心底下的肌肉緊繃起來，在狠狠一吸之後迎來潰堤。民豪吞掉紐特的高潮，在襯衫衣料上蹭掉糊滿下半張臉的濕亮液體，沿著鼠蹊往上吻到小腹，來到胸口。紐特透過懸著淚滴的睫毛瞪他，眼角鼻頭跟嘴唇都是濕淋淋的淺紅色。「你毀了這件襯衫。」紐特有氣無力地指控道，聲音嘶啞。

  
  
「反正是我的襯衫。」他笑得無賴，拉過對方的手按上褲檔裡的隆起。「幫個忙吧？」

 

 


End file.
